Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-083845 discloses a protection cap that is made of resin, that has a cylindrical shape with one closed end and one open end, into which a terminal consolidation splice portion is inserted, and that is filled with sealant. According to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-083845, a small diameter portion is provided in an opening side of the protection cap, and an enlarged diameter portion is provided at an intermediate position in the axial direction, where the liquid surface of the sealant is to be located. In a state where the terminal consolidation splice portion and electrical wires, which are inserted into the protection cap, are in contact with the inner circumferential surface of the small diameter portion on the opening side, there is a required gap from the inner circumferential surface of the enlarged diameter portion at the intermediate position.